Faithful
by SweetSorrow1
Summary: When Harry was showering, Draco went over and picked up the white shirt. He brought it up to his nose, and breathed in deeply. His world stopped; the scent was unfamiliar.' Draco/Harry; Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., INC. No money is being made and n__o copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**A/N**: **Consider this a warning. This story is SLASH fiction. That means it contains homosexual relationships, mainly male/male. If you do not like slash, please leave. **Sadness ensured in this chapter.

_More notes at the end..._

* * *

Faithful

**Chapter One**

* * *

Harry came home late on Wednesday and went straight into the bathroom. His expensive, white dress shirt came undone and went into the hamper specified for the whites. When Harry was showering, Draco went over and picked up the white shirt. He brought it up to his nose, and breathed in deeply. His world stopped; the scent was unfamiliar.

Eyes cold, the blond put the shirt back into the hamper, and went downstairs to the living room. He read his book until midnight.

Harry did not come down to say goodnight.

* * *

Harry came home early the next day, but only to gather his things for his usual Quidditch game with his friends. Draco had packed the clothes Harry needed the morning before he went to work. A pair of flexible pants, a loose white shirt, a towel, a water bottle, dragonhide gloves and shoes, and goggles were all tucked in neatly in the handsome gold and red sports bag. Draco had set it down on Harry's side of the bed before heading down to the potions shop. He had a long day ahead, but he knew it would be easier for him when Harry called. Harry always called before he headed out for the game, and he always said, "I love you, Dray. I gotta go before the boys get angry at me."

Then they'd laugh, and hang up on the magic-phone. Draco would be happy, and relieved, but more importantly, excited to come home to Harry.

Harry did not call him once, and when Draco got home, the house was empty.

He came home late again that night, clad in his normal clothes, hands clutching the red and gold sports bag. Harry closed the door behind him, and saw Draco waiting at the dining table, hands closed around a cup of tea. He walked over, and planted a light kiss on the blond's head, and left for a shower upstairs.

Draco smelled the unfamiliar scent again. Unfortunately, it was no longer unfamiliar.

He walked up to the laundry room again, and saw Harry's sports bag thrown against the hamper. It was zipped up, and clean. Funny, Draco thought, the bag was usually covered in dirt. He picked up the bag, unzipped it, and looked inside.

Nothing had been touched. Harry did not go play Quidditch today.

Draco's lips formed a tight line on his face, and he dropped his head.

'No, this can't be,' he thought. 'A few more days, a few more days.'

Harry came out of the shower then, and, in only his towel, he saw Draco holding the clean bag. He muttered something about having to go back to work and walked quickly into the bedroom.

Draco did not say anything when he saw the bite marks on the back of Harry's neck, and the scratches on his chest. Knuckles white with tension, he dropped the bag, and went downstairs. He poured himself a glass of strong vodka, and downed it in one go. The alcohol settled his nerves, but his heart still ached.

'A few more days.'

Draco woke up to bright sunshine and clear, blue skies. Today would be a good day, he decided, because today was Friday. And Harry and Draco always spent Fridays together at the waterfront, rain or shine, just to see the ocean crash against the tall, black rocks. Today would be a good day because they would have lunch together, the sea in between their bites, and kisses in between their conversation. Today would be a good day because today, Harry was going to be with Draco the entire day.

Draco looked over to find Harry already out of bed. 'Must be making breakfast,' he thought pleasantly. Getting out of bed, he put on a dark green shirt, and went downstairs. His foot clapped against the wood floor, the sound echoing in the empty house.

Draco knew it was empty because he smelled no bacon, heard no pans, and saw no Harry. Instead, he saw a note tapped to the mirror next to the front door.

_Draco,_

_Got called into work today. Can't escape it._

_Sorry,  
Harry_

Draco looked into the mirror and saw his own grey-blue eyes flash with hurt and disappointment. He hands crumpled the note, and he threw it at the door, the note pitifully bouncing back at him. It touched his bare foot, and Draco could feel it stinging against his skin.

It was night time, and the sun had already set. Instead of moping around without his lover, Draco decided to be productive. He cleaned the entire house, did all the laundry, fixed the garden outside, and even flew a couple laps around the house. He was feeling great, and he felt that nothing bad would happen. With dinner, he even made a special meal consisting of all of Harry's favorites. A bottle of old, vintage wine was brought out and iced next to the dinner table. All of the fine china was laid out evenly against the new tablecloth, and Draco himself was wearing a new, expensive polo, and dark washed jeans. He looked irresistible, and he hoped that Harry thought so, too.

As the candles on the table burned, Draco waited for Harry to come home. Sure, dinner had been ready hours ago, but that didn't matter. After all, he could always use his wand to heat dinner right back up, and there were always spare candles in the drawer.

Another hour went by, and the candles burned dangerously low. Draco was hungry; his stomach was already growling loudly for attention, but he ignored this. He looked at the clock mounted on the wall, and saw the time. Fifteen minutes past ten. Where the fuck was Harry?

'No worries,' he thought, 'must be a busy day at the office.'

He ignored the fact that Harry's work got out at seven.

Draco grew tired suddenly, both from the the bottle of wine he downed and the emotions he felt. He blew out the candles, and without cleaning up, he went upstairs, and got in bed. He willed himself to sleep, and in a few minutes, darkness came and took him away.

At six o'clock in the morning exactly, Draco sprang awake, and saw the empty spot next to him. He cursed to himself, and quickly walked downstairs to see if Harry came home. No, the kitchen was empty. No, the bathroom was dry. No, the living room was lifeless.

Harry did not come home last night.

It was Saturday, and Saturdays were even more special than Fridays. On Saturdays, Harry and Draco spent the day at home, lounging around doing nothing more than kissing, hugging, and making love. It was like Sundays for them, but then again, Sundays were even more special than Fridays and Saturdays combined. On Sundays, they would go to Ron and Hermione's for brunch, and they spent the day with the other couple talking about life, children, politics, and the past. On Sundays, Harry and Draco got to be couple they always were.

But today was Saturday, and Draco did not want to think about Sunday until it came.

'Harry must have been too tired to fly home, and probably slept in a local hotel or something.'

Draco quickly decided that he must be ready for Harry when he came home, and went upstairs for a hot shower to wash away the trails his tears left behind, and the bed-hair from sleeping so un-Malfoy-like last night.

The water felt good against his skin, but not good enough to stay in there longer than fifteen minutes. He dried himself with a towel, and dressed his toned body in loose-fitting jeans, and a black t-shirt. He didn't have to look nice; he wasn't going anywhere! After all, today was Saturday, and on Saturdays, he spent the entire day in his house with Harry.

Draco went downstairs and sat on the couch again. He waited. It was only seven in the morning, but that was okay. Draco wasn't tired, and he wasn't hungry. All he wanted to do was wait for Harry, and that was exactly what he did.

At exactly nine o'clock, the doorknob rattled, and Draco jerked up from his seat. He quickly relaxed, however, deciding that he must not seem too ready for Harry to come home. His heart pumped loudly in his chest.

The door opened, and Harry stepped inside. Draco suddenly felt like crying.

Harry's hair was tousled, more than usual, and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. His lips were red and puffy, like they usually were when Draco and Harry kissed passionately, and there was a large discoloring on his neck. A hickey, Draco saw, a hickey that wasn't there on Thursday.

"Where were you?" Draco was surprised at the weakness in his voice.

Harry jumped slightly when he heard Draco's voice. He saw the dining room table filled with all of his favorite treats, and the candles that burned to the very bottom. His heart twitched, and he was suddenly filled with a sense of regret.

"Nowhere," he whispered.

Draco felt angry. His hands began to clench into a fist, and felt himself ready to hurl the Chinese lamp at his raven-haired lover. He got up.

"Where the fuck were you, Potter?" Draco was seething.

Harry didn't answer, and instead, headed toward the stairs. Draco was at his side in an instant, his hands fiercely grabbing Harry's arm. He pulled Harry against him, and planted a painful kiss on his lips. Harry struggled to get free, and only did so when Draco pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me fucking nowhere, Potter. Who is it?"

Harry's eyes got big from behind his skewed glasses. "What are you talking about?"

"I said, who the fuck is it, Potter?! Who's the one leaving bite marks on your neck? Who's the one who gave you that blasted hickey? Who have you been fucking?"

Harry looked down at his feet. Draco was crying; the tears rolled down his face and onto his black shirt. His eyes had turned stone-grey. A dangerous flush had risen from his neck, and for the first time in his life, Harry was scared.

Harry didn't answer the questions.

Draco, body stiff, turned away from Harry. He looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to warm the grass on the front yard.

"Who's more important than me?"

Harry heard the hurt in Draco's voice. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. It was too late now.

"Draco, I ..."

"Who is it?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Someone."

Draco closed his eyes and felt his legs grow weak. So it was true. All of his denial was worth nothing. There was someone.

"Who is it?"

A long pause.

"Ginny."

Draco's body shook from disbelief, from hurt, from pain, from everything. "Why?"

Harry blinked as his heart broke in half. "Why what?"

"Why did you go back to her? Wasn't I enough?"

"Times change, Draco. It just happened. Stop blaming yourself."

Draco ignored him. "Did you give her the job at the office?"

Time stopped, and Harry knew it was definitely too late now.

"Yes."

Suddenly, a vase was hurled against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces, the red blending in with the white, the flowers crushed and cut from the sharp edges of the broken porcelain. Draco bent down and grabbed a handful of the mixture. His blood dripped.

Harry moved to help Draco, but stopped when he saw the cold in the ex-Slytherin's eyes.

"Get out."

Harry looked away. Draco's voice was filled with venom.

"Get out. Get out, and go to Weasley."

"Draco, I lo-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, POTTER." Draco threw the shards towards Harry. He missed, and when he did, he sank to the floor, and held his knees against his body. He rocked himself back and forth.

"Please leave."

Harry nodded. He wanted this. He must tell himself that he wanted this. Ginny was the one for him. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. That stupid bitch, Ginny. Yes, he loved Ginny. No, he did not love Draco. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Not Draco. Ginny.

He went upstairs to grab his things. Ginny. He pulled out a small box, and started to shrink all of his belongings into the box. Ginny. There goes his socks and his shirts. His red sweater that Draco helped him pick out one Spring ago. Ginny. His pants, and his shoes. His coat that Draco bought for him on Christmas three years ago. Ginny. His underwear and his pajamas. His dark blue scarf from France that Draco sent to him in the mail five years ago. Ginny.

As he emptied the closet of his things, Harry saw a photo of him and Draco at the bottom of his drawer. It was of them, age nineteen, young, and completely in love. They had been together for only a few months at the time of the picture, after having discovered their affection for each other at a mutual friend's party. Harry, in the picture, was holding a sleeping Draco in his arms. Wisps of blond falling on his sleeping face, Harry, in the picture, had bent down to plant a kiss on Draco's forehead. His hands pushed the hair behind Draco's ear, and the green eyes looked lovingly to the sleeping dragon.

Ginny.

Harry put the picture on top of his things, careful enough not to bend it, and put the small box in his backpack. He went downstairs to find Draco still on the floor, sitting against the wall, eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks.

Ginny.

"Get out," Draco whispered.

Harry put his hand on the doorknob, and turned it. He left without another sound, and clicked the door close behind him. Draco felt the spring breeze cold on his hot tears.

On the other side, Harry leaned his head on the front door. He was tired, and he was sad.

Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Fuck Ginny. He had made a mistake.

But it was too late now.

"I'm sorry, my love."

Harry turned briskly, and walked down the path of his front lawn. His heart ached, and he felt as if his world had just come crashing down on him, and in a sense, it did. He took a look at the house one last time before Apparating to Ginny.

* * *

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a chapter story. Please bear with me as I try my best to get this story onto paper! Thanks for reading, and as always, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was too inspired by all of your lovely comments to not go on. What was once a one-shot is now going to be a short story. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, rating is now up to T for language.

_More notes at the end …_

* * *

Faithful

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Ginny didn't know what to do. Harry had left about ten minutes ago, and the bed was starting to get cold. She played with her long, red hair and curled the strands in between her fingers. The sunlight peeked between the blinds and gently lit the room with the picture of morning. Ginny smiled to herself as she remembered the night before and a slow, warm feeling started to creep inside her body. The thought of Harry above her, holding her, loving her, fucking her … it all seemed too surreal. It was as if all the bad that had happened between them disappeared, and they were Harry and Ginny again. It was no longer Harry and Draco. It was Harry and Ginny, and Ginny loved it.

After a few more tosses and turns, the redhead got up from her bed, and wrapped the sheets around her naked body. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She smirked.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Ginny fluffed her bed-hair a few times and deemed herself to be "freshly fucked." It was a look that no one could resist, not even Harry. She knew she was irresistible. Her long, red hair, crisp blue eyes, petite frame, and perky breasts made her to be almost Veela-like, but it was her confidence that topped it all off. Heels, skirt, and a tight fitting shirt was all she needed for boys, and sometimes girls, to trail her body with their eyes, up and down, left and right. A simple "hello" would make any admirer her lifetime slave.

It feels damn good to be so damn glamorous.

Ginny frowned as she thought of Harry.

What did not feel good was to watch the only man she ever loved kissing and loving another man. It wasn't that Ginny minded a homosexual relationship; she just didn't like _Harry_ to be in a homosexual relationship. Harry was hers and only hers. How dare Draco steal him away! How dare that obnoxious Slytherin to steal Harry's heart from her. Harry was beautiful, and Ginny was beautiful. It's only right for two beautiful people to be together.

Harry and Ginny. It had always been Harry and Ginny, ever since the first moment that she could remember. Ginny admired Harry from afar as he left for his first year at Hogwarts, and Harry dreamt about her in his sleep. She knew he did because he would always look at her with a certain type of love … a love that drove her crazy. Finally, after pulling in enough courage, Harry asked Ginny out in her fourth year, and of course, she accepted.

From that moment forward, the entire school knew them as Harry and Ginny. Everywhere they went, they were together, and everyone would look at them and admire them. Ginny was beautiful and innocent. Harry was humble and heroic. Every hero needed a girl, and Ginny was Harry's girl.

Ginny frowned. Oh yes, Ginny was Harry's _girl_ until Draco Malfoy got in the way. They were together until the middle of Ginny's sixth year. As quickly as their relationship started, it stopped. Suddenly, there were no more notes during class. There were no secret meetings, no cuddling, no holding, touching, kissing, loving. It was the last straw for Ginny when Harry looked away as he made love to her. It was the first time his eyes didn't burn into hers as they became one, and it broke Ginny's heart.

Harry and Ginny were over.

A week later, it became Harry and Draco.

Ginny suffered as she watched the two do everything that she and Harry had once done. Harry's hand would caress Draco's cheek, and Draco's lips would touch Harry's own. Ginny watched with horror and hurt as the only man she loved walked away from her life. Her one true love left her for … for _someone else_, and the worst part was, no one got in the way. Ron accepted it and Hermione loved it. The school embraced the two as the new power couple. Even Snape smiled when the two walked into the Great Hall holding hands! The Wizarding World labeled what Harry and Draco were as "soulmates."

Ginny screamed into the sink.

Soulmates! How could they name them soulmates when obviously Ginny was Harry's _only_ soulmate?

It drove Ginny crazy.

Her only gleam of hope was Voldemort. His minions, particularly Lucius, of course, tried to separate the two. He took his only son back and imprisoned him in his own home, but Harry fought for them. The whole world thought he was such a goddamn hunk for fighting for his love for Draco. He fought for their relationship and for their future. Secretly, Ginny had hoped Lucius would finish his son off, but no. After Harry came out of the final battle victorious, Draco was released from the Malfoy Manor and back into Harry's arms, covered in bruises, cuts and tears. The two held each other as cameras went off capturing the raw moment of honest and deep love.

But that was years ago and the craze about Harry and Draco still did not end. Pictures, books, movies, documentaries, newspapers … they were everywhere and Ginny could not escape it. They were happily in love, and happily being soulmates. Nothing could come in the way.

Ginny stared at her reflection some more, and saw the burning passion in her eyes. The blue was clouded over, and a dark sense of power erupted from in her thoughts.

'But now, I'm in the way.'

How could Ginny not think of this earlier? Was it too late now? Of course not! It is never too late to get back your one true love.

A brilliant plan was soon devised. Everything that Ginny needed to do was carefully planned, and the trap was finally set in place. Ginny shook her head in disbelief. It was too devious for even a Slytherin to do, but now, a Weasley is doing it. And the world will watch her.

It'd only take a few twists and turns to make Harry fall back in love with her. Ginny laughed to herself. It seemed unbelievably easy a few months ago, but only when the plan was put into action did she realize that she barely had to do anything.

The redhead paced in her small bathroom, dragging the white sheets behind her. She put her right hand up to her ear, fists shaped like a telephone.

"Oh, Harry," she whined, "I have no where else to go. I have no one to turn to. I need a place to stay and I need a job. There isn't anyone else to help me."

Ginny paused, and put her hand down by her side. She stopped pacing and threw her head back in a malicious laugh.

"There isn't anyone else to help me," she repeated as she gasped for air. It was too easy. Harry would never turn down anyone in their time of need, not even an ex who meant nothing to him anymore. Of course, it was years ago with Ginny lost Harry, but now Harry is coming back to her.

She tilted her head to the mirror, and saw her side reflection. She grinned from ear to ear. Yes, Harry was coming back to her, and she was sure of it. Gaining her composure, Ginny stood up straight and put her shoulders back. Her face was blank, but as the memory ran through her head, a seductive look surfaced and her eyelids drooped with desire.

"I've been thinking of you lately, Harry," she said in a low voice. She ran her finger down the mirror and drew a lightening bolt, pretending it was Harry who she was touching. "Aren't I beautiful?"

Bingo. Harry could never resist complimenting anyone. The whole hero-nice-guy complex was deeply embedded in the ex-Gryffindor, and Ginny knew it.

"Don't you want to … touch me?"

Ginny could imagine Harry's throat bobbing up and down as he swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth. His eyes would look scared, but Ginny would know better when the tongue escaped from the mouth and licked his drying lips. At that moment, Ginny leaped from the ground, and kissed the mirror, gently suckling the cold surface. Harry would stiffen a little bit, but as he realized his desire, he would give in, and his arms would wrap around Ginny's waist and pull her into him. Ginny's own arms crossed in front of her and she held herself tightly.

"We were meant to be," she said in between kisses. Her lips were moist from the fog she created on the mirror. "Come with me."

And Harry would follow her into the bedroom and they would make love. They would make love once, twice, three times. They would make love in the office, in her bed, on her couch, on her counter, and he would say her name over and over again as he came.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," she said. "Oh, Ginny, I love you, Ginny."

Suddenly, Ginny squealed and jumped back. She clapped her hands in delight and a triumphed look appeared on her face.

Harry spent the night making love to her. He did not go home.

"That'd teach you, Draco Malfoy, for stealing my Harry. That'd teach you for ruining my relationship."

Ginny looked at herself, and sighed lightly.

'I'm just so goddamn gorgeous. Of course Harry would give in.'

Ginny froze.

"Of course Harry would give in," she said, tasting each word carefully with her tongue. Her mouth tingled with delight, and her fingers twitched with excitement.

"Of course Harry would give in," she said again. "Of course …. Harry would give in …. To me. Of course Harry would give in to me."

Ginny held her chin high, and said loudly, "Of course Harry would give in to me!"

She laughed loudly and happily, knowing that all of her hard work was paid off. What was rightfully hers was stolen, but now she has it back. The mere thought of being with Harry again made her stomach do flips, and she jumped around several times around the bathroom, making up a victory dance along the way. She felt so refreshed, so alive! It was as if she was brought back from the dead, and now lived with the kings.

_Pop._

Ginny stopped all of a sudden, and peeked out from behind her bathroom door. A smirk danced on her lips as she realized who made the noise.

By the window of _her_ bedroom in _her_ apartment stood Harry Potter looking out, his jet black hair wild and crazy, his hands gripping tightly onto a small box.

'I knew he would give in to me.'

* * *

_To be continued …_

* * *

**A/N**: This was a short chapter, but I hope it was worth your while. As always, please review! The more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter out. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

_More notes at the end …_

* * *

Faithful

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Harry stood by the window and looked out at the bright landscape. The sky was crystal blue and the sunlight was delightful as it shined onto the leaves and the grass. Funny, Harry noted to himself, how the world was mocking him.

He sighed softly, and noticed that his heart had twitched. No, no, it hadn't twitched. It _ached_, and _that_ made Harry want to fall apart.

He heard footsteps behind him, tentatively shuffling on the plush carpet with something dragging behind. He knew it was Ginny, but he did not have the heart to turn around and look at her. He didn't know why he was in Ginny's apartment, but then again, he didn't even know why this affair had started in the first place. In his heart, he felt love only for Draco, but in his mind, he was confused. Why hadn't he held onto his relationship with Draco? Why did he go back to that goddamn woman? But whatever questions he asked to himself, Harry would not know the answer. His mind, soul, heart, and body were all at war with each other, fighting to Apparate back to Draco, but also fighting to stay with Ginny.

A hand gently rested on his shoulder, and he knew he had to confront Ginny. He grabbed onto the box tightly, as if releasing some of his own distress into the four-sided object, and turned around. There stood Ginny, wrapped around in a white blanket, hair tousled from the night before, and skin glowing white from the sunlight. She had a smile on her lips, and her eyes were bright with interest. She leaned herself closely onto him, and Harry held the urge to flinch. In the next moment, however, his arms had Ginny in a full embrace. The box had simply dropped to the floor.

"Oh, Harry, I knew you'd come back to me."

Harry wanted to cry. He didn't want to believe those words that left Ginny's mouth, and he didn't want to believe that he had come back to anything. He shut his eyes, and breathed in the scent of Ginny's hair. It smelled of pretty like flowers. He took a few moments to treasure the aroma and waited for Ginny to speak again. After a few minutes, the room was still silent, and Harry knew he had to say something. He cleared his throat, and whispered softly, "He knows."

Ginny tensed in his arms but relaxed in an instant. "How?" she asked just as softly. Her fingers were caressing his arms, and Harry felt a stir of emotions in the pit of his stomach.

"I didn't come home last night, he had said. And then he told me to leave." The words tasted like bile.

"Didn't he even try to get you to stay?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No, Ginny." He pushed her away gently, and looked her in the eyes. "I think he was too hurt."

* * *

Ginny sighed, and let her eyes showed pity. Of course, she didn't really care if that son of a bitch was hurt. All she cared about was what Harry felt, but more importantly, why Harry was here. Inside, her stomach was boiling with excitement and her heart was doing jumps of ecstasy. She was surprised at how incredibly easy it was to lure Harry back into her arms, but she was even _more_ surprised at how easy Draco had given Harry up.

'That's because they weren't meant to be,' Ginny thought. 'Harry had been mine, after all.'

She twirled a lock of red hair in between her fingers and pushed her lips to the side to show Harry that she was thinking about the situation. She looked away and focused her attention on the wall behind the raven-haired man, and noticed a small spider coming down on a line of web. She shuffled over and plucked the spider from its journey. The spider frantically waved its legs around, trying to escape.

'No, no, no, little spider. You are not welcome in this house.'

With that, Ginny crushed the insect with her thumb and forefinger. She enjoyed how her fingers were now juicy with the act of murder. She wiped her hands on her blanket and smiled to herself.

'Yes, Harry is mine and mine only. Draco shall be like that spider, and I will crush him into pieces.'

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to throw her head back and laugh like she did minutes ago in the bathroom, but she knew that Harry would be confused and he would ask questions. So, instead, Ginny kept her mouth shut, and kept her thoughts focused at hand. Harry was upset, and he was waiting for her to give him some words of comfort.

'Oh yes,' Ginny thought. 'I'll give him some words of comfort.'

She spun around, and looked Harry in the eyes, making sure that her own eyes still showed pity.

"_I _think that he just doesn't care," she said. Then, after a pause, she added, "Let's get some breakfast, shall we?" She gave Harry a winning smile that she knew would melt his heart, and turned towards her closet.

* * *

Harry watched as Ginny chose an outfit to wear for the day, and wanted nothing more than to slap her.

He hissed silently, and noticed his heart beating rapidly as thoughts rushed through his mind. He closed his hands into a fist, and wanted to bare his teeth. He felt so stupid and so hurt for doing this to Draco. How dare Ginny say something like that! Of course Draco cared. Why else would he be so affected by Harry's decision?

Draco _loved_ everything about Harry, and Harry knew it. The dedication that his blonde-lover had given to him, the passion, the excitement, the understanding, the communication, the _everything_ … it was all for love. And it was all for his love for Harry.

Suddenly, Harry felt trapped. He needed to get out.

"I'm going for a walk, Gin. I'll be back soon."

Before Ginny could answer, Harry slipped out of the bedroom, and out of the apartment. He ran down the stairs and pushed the heavy, glass door open with all his strength, feeling the rush of cold air touch his heated face. He stopped abruptly, and breathed deeply. The door behind him _click_ed shut, and, as if it was a signal, Harry broke out into a run.

Step after step, Harry legs moved with great speed and great force. He didn't know where he was running to, but as the trees and the grass got blurrier and blurrier, Harry didn't care. He just had to run, and he had to run fast.

"FUUUUUUCK!" he shouted loudly as he ran towards some tall trees and forced himself to a stop. His face was wet, but it wasn't sweat. It took a second before Harry realized that he was crying, but when he did realize, he didn't stop.

Harry sat down on the grass, and put his hands in his face.

"Draco … Draco …" he sobbed. Oh god, how did he make such a horrible mistake? After all that Draco's done for him and with him, how could Harry be so fucking selfish?

The dark-haired wizard put his right hand up in the air, and slapped himself hard in the face. He fell onto the ground with a loud _oomph_, and laid in a fetal position. Harry realized that he must have looked stupid, lying on the ground like that, right side of his face a shade of bright red, but he didn't care, not that there was anyone around, anyway. Harry noticed that all around him were trees and fallen leaves. Autumn had begun, and the world around him was dying. Slowly, but surely, the leaves would all fall down from the trees, leaving its companion cold and alone.

"I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry, Draco." Harry continued to lay on the ground, knees tucked into his stomach, and tears mixing with the morning dew. The guilt he felt was so immense that he didn't understand why he would do this to himself, let alone the love of his life. It was all too confusing, this situation, and Harry's head was too fogged to think it any further.

After a moment or two of desperate sobbing, Harry forced himself to stop. This was silly of him to do.

'I guess the silly part is sobbing like a little child,' he decided.

Harry sat up and looked around. He had no idea where he had run to, and the area was not familiar to him. Right now, he felt a lot better after releasing all of that emotion, but he had someone to meet. He had told Ginny that he would be back very soon.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. Despite the pain and guilt he felt, there was nothing he could do right now. What he _could_ do, however, was eat a good breakfast before thinking about what the hell he was doing to his life.

Harry reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his wand. It felt heavy in his hand for the first time in his life. He put it right in the center of his palm, balanced and flat.

"Point me," Harry whispered. His wand suddenly spun around a few times, and Harry waited. Finally, after a moment, the wand stopped and pointed towards the direction of Ginny's apartment. Harry closed his eyes and composed himself. He can't let Ginny see him like this.

'But it might scare her away, and I could go back to Draco.'

Harry's eyes widened as a new revelation dawned on him.

"Maybe Draco doesn't want me back," he said to himself. "Maybe … maybe this is it."

Harry felt helpless, but swallowed down his fear. No, he cannot think these thoughts right now. He cannot. He absolutely cannot.

With a final look around his surroundings, Harry proceeded to follow his wand back to Ginny's flat.

* * *

Ginny sat in the dining room chair, and waited patiently for Harry to come back. The table was cluttered with breakfast. She had quickly conjured a few eggs, a few pieces of toast, and Harry's favorite, blueberry pancakes. She knew those were Harry's favorite because she knew everything about Harry.

Oh yes, she knew _everything_, even where he went when he said he was going out for a walk. Yes, she knew where he went, but no, she would not chase after him. Instead, Ginny chose to sip her hot tea quietly, and amuse herself with thoughts of her future.

In her mind, Ginny saw Harry looking handsome in black robes, a deep red rose pinned to it like a declaration of his love. She would be standing right in front of him, herself in a beautiful white dress, shimmering with diamonds and jewels. Her hair would be up and flowing down her back at the same time, creating such a perfect picture that everyone around her would wonder why Harry and Ginny didn't get married sooner. Ginny saw a roomful of people filled with admiration for fiancée and jealousy for her. Ginny grinned widely as her vision continued. There would be exchanges and vows, but most critically, Harry's word for life.

Ginny put down her coffee, and amused herself even further. She added Draco Malfoy into the crowd of people and saw his face sullen with unhappiness. He would be crying for his own loss and for his own failure at his love life. He would realize that he lost to her. _Ginny_ would be winning as she gave Harry a kiss that would seal them together for life.

Ginny felt giddy like a schoolgirl with a schoolboy crush. She threw her arms up in the air, as if offering to God her praise, but put them down immediately. This goddess herself would give no one her praise; after all, she was the only God in her life.

"Ha! Ha! And Harry would worship me," she said loudly into the empty room.

Right on queue, as if Harry had heard Ginny summon him, the door to her apartment opened, and in came the love of her life.

* * *

Harry smiled weakly at Ginny as the door shut behind him, and came over to kiss her forehead. He smelled pancakes, and his heart clenched slightly. Draco always made him blueberry pancakes for breakfast even though he had house-elves who were more than willing to make the pancakes themselves.

Pushing that thought away, he sat down on the chair across from Ginny, and looked at her deeply with his emerald-green eyes. She stared back at him with the same intensity, and Harry felt a weird tingling sensation going from his navel up to his neck. It was as if her stare alone was able to dissect right in half.

"Breakfast smells great," he said softly. "Let's eat."

He smiled at her, and put a piece of blueberry pancake on his plate. He cut it into bite-size pieces, and put one in his mouth. As he chewed, he couldn't help but be disappointed. He grabbed his cuppa and took a gentle sip to wash down the bite of pancake.

"How does it taste?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"It tastes fantastic," Harry lied.

Ginny grinned. "I knew they were your favorite, so I made them for you. I still remember after all these years what your favorites are." She paused. "I'm so glad you're here."

Harry looked away for a brief second, but once again, decided that now was not the time for his thoughts to run wild.

Picking up his fork, he stabbed a piece of pancake and put it in his mouth. "I'm glad to be here," he said.

Harry knew that Ginny was satisfied with his answer. She just gave him a soft nod and continued with breakfast herself.

As Harry chewed, he couldn't help by think, 'But I'd rather be with Draco.'

* * *

_To be continued …_

* * *

**A/N**: I'm looking for a possible beta for this story. Would anyone be interested? And thanks for reading! As always, leave some reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! I want to get my reviews up to 50 or more. Wouldn't that be so awesome? Enjoy the chapter!

_More notes at the end …_

* * *

Faithful

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Draco felt broken. Harry had just left, and with a simple _click_, Draco had fallen apart. He got up on his feet, and growled. He picked up another vase nearby and heaved it to the wall. It crashed, shattered, and fell, mixing in with the other pieces on the floor.

How dare Harry do something like this to Draco! How dare he! After all they've been through, seen, felt … didn't it mean anything to Harry? Draco was livid. He had given his heart openly to a Harry, a man.

Draco took out his wand and threw spells at the wall.

He had given his heart to _a man_! Not just to anyone, but to a bloody _man_! He had turned down any maiden his mother and father had thrown at him, given up part of his fortune to pursue _love_. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not seen what was to happen?

How could he have been so blind?

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday … every single fucking day, Harry was gone, late, missing, unaware. How could Draco be so ignorant of his partner? How could he have denied all that was happening around him?

"ARRRRGH!" Draco yelled as he threw a pinning spell against the wall. Suddenly, all the pieces of broken vase pierced the wall in many different places, creating an abstract mural.

A glimmer caught his eye, and Draco saw the ring on his hand. There, silver and proud, was the ring that he wore everyday for two years. The ring that was supposed to declare Harry's love for him. It was supposed to show that Draco would be faithful to Harry, would love Harry for all of his life, and would be with Harry through ups and downs, lefts and rights. Now, all Draco wanted to do was burn his finger off.

He threw his wand aside, and roughly slid the ring off his finger. As he held the metal up to his face, Draco felt his heart shatter.

* * *

_Harry felt the morning sun brushing against his face and he breathed in deeply. Lazily, he opened one eye and peeked around the room. The spot beside him on the bed was empty; Draco wasn't there. Harry tossed around and enjoyed the feeling of his naked body wrapped around light sheets. He smiled to himself and brought a hand to tousle his hair. Last night had been a good night. _

_But now, the smell of pancakes were drifting around him and surrounding his head and his nose. His stomach growled momentarily, although loudly, telling Harry to go eat. But, Merlin, he was too comfortable. After a few moments, the dark-haired wizard decided that he should go greet his lover before his lover greeted _him_. _

_Harry sat up and dangled his feet over the bed. Should he get dressed? Or should he surprise Draco with a show? Suddenly, his stomach grumbled. _

'_I'll just get dressed after breakfast.'_

_Dragging the blankets behind him, Harry began to venture downstairs to their kitchen. As he approached the dining table, the fragrance of pancakes grew stronger and stronger. Mmm, it was time for breakfast. Peeking his head into the kitchen, Harry saw a blonde head bobbing around amongst a clutter of pots and pans. Draco was swaying around with a spatula in his hand, waving it around as if he was the director of a symphony. He was humming gently to a song, a song that Harry didn't recognize but sounded beautiful anyway. Harry felt a jolt of overwhelming love for his partner, and decided to sneak up on him. _

_Blanket in hand, Harry tiptoed his way to Draco, but almost immediately, Draco whipped himself around and narrowed his eyes._

"_I can hear the sheets trailing you," he said smugly. Harry widened his eyes momentarily. Then he cocked his head to the side, and with a sheepish smile, he said, "I guess so."_

_Draco leaned in to kiss Harry briefly on the mouth, but before Harry could even feel Draco's lips, Draco turned himself around again and continued to cook. "That's for later. I've got something for you to taste," he said as he flipped pancake after pancake. "I know how you said you didn't like how the house-elves ruined the pancakes … so I decided to try my own culinary skills."_

_Harry was slightly worried but smiled anyways, not that Draco could see. "Sounds good."_

"_Good. Now, go sit down at the table, and drink some tea."_

_Harry dragged himself to the dining table, and saw it already set. He sat down at his chair, and found a steaming hot cup of tea already waiting for him. He felt giggly all of a sudden, and gently grabbed the cuppa. He smelled it. _

'_Mmm, English breakfast.' God, Draco _did_ know what Harry liked. _

_As Harry waited patiently for Draco, he was suddenly struck with suspicion. Why had Draco gone out of his way to make Harry breakfast? He was in an oddly good mood, but even good sex wouldn't make him so overly happy. Weird though, Harry noticed, even though Draco was in a good mood, he still acted strict and in command. _

'_Must want something form me, I guess.'_

_Harry sipped his tea quietly and all of a sudden, food floated itself onto the dining table. Harry's mouth watered; maybe he shouldn't be worried about Draco's cooking abilities after all. He tore his eyes away from the food and found Draco leaning against the wall. He was smirking. _

"_Go on. Try it," he said softly._

_Harry shook his head. "Sit down with me, and then we'll try it together." _

_Draco rolled his eyes, but did as Harry told him and sat down. Satisfied, Harry grabbed a fork and stabbed a pancake. It smelled like sweet, ripe blueberries. If he hadn't thought of his manners, he would have just stuffed the darn thing in his mouth. But instead, he put the piece of pancake onto Draco's plate and grabbed another for himself. Cutting it into bite-size piece, Harry forked the syrup-drizzled pancake and put it in his mouth. _

_An explosion of flavors erupted before him. He looked up at Draco and saw his blonde-haired lover chewing slowly on his own food and watching Harry with observing eyes. He chuckled lightly; Harry had a surprised look on his face._

"_Yes?" Draco asked._

_Harry swallowed. "Draco … darling," Harry chose his words carefully. "This is bloody good."_

_Draco let out a hearty laugh and his eyes shined bright silver. He was pleased with Harry's reaction. _

"_Of course it's good, Harry," Draco said. "After all, I made it."_

"_Yes, but I had doubted your skills. Your house-elves did most of the cooking, really," Harry casually said. Draco faked an offended look. "Oh please, don't give me. I just thought you might have been … rusty."_

_Draco playfully glared at his lover. "Malfoys do not get rusty."_

_Harry took another bite of his pancake. "Then make more of these, and we'll call it even."_

"_If that's what you wish," Draco said. "You know, I really don't mind cooking for you. I actually kind of enjoy it, in a sick Muggle kind of way. It's not that I want to be Muggle, but I like some of their tendencies."_

"_Oh? Like what? You never seemed so taken with Muggle things as far as I was concerned."_

"_I've come to like many things, Harry. Like how Muggles wear rings to declare their devotion and love to each other."_

_Harry stretched his back. The sunlight made his stomach look rather polished. "Wizards and witches do that too. It's not just a Muggle thing."_

"_Yes, yes," Draco started. He took a deep breath, and reached over to grab Harry's hand. Harry looked at him oddly but put down his fork just the same. Draco could feel his heart racing and head throbbing. He had never been so nervous in his life. _

"_Harry, I love you," he started. "And it's been four years since we have been together … I know that marriage isn't possible for two wizards in either the Muggle world or the Wizarding World …" Draco trailed off._

_Harry's mouth was open and he was shaking slightly, but he couldn't control it. 'Ohgodohgodohgod,' he thought over and over again. A blush was creeping up his neck._

"_I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know that our relationship is well-known, but it has never been declared strongly from either of us." Draco paused. "I want the whole world to know whose ring you are wearing and whose face you wake up to every morning. I want them to know that Draco Lucius Malfoy holds the key to Harry James Potter's heart and vice versa."_

_Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet pouch. He opened the pouch and took out two highly expensive-looking rings. Harry's heart stopped. _

"_I want us to wear these because … well, because why not?" Draco smiled sideways. _

_Harry nodded his head frantically and whispered, "Yes, why not?" He jumped out of his seat, and walked right next to Draco's chair, naked and all. He didn't care – he was too excited. With shaky hands, Harry reached for one of the rings and looked at Draco, waiting for a cue. Draco nodded, and with his eyes shining, held the other ring in his hand. Carefully, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. It gleamed in the light. _

_Draco took Harry's hand and held it to his mouth. His planted a kiss at Harry's knuckles and looked at his lover with shining eyes. Equally as carefully, he slid the ring onto the raven wizard's finger and watched as the ring shouted its statement. _

_Suddenly, Harry leaped and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. They kissed, slowly and gently, as if the world had stopped time itself just for the two of them. Draco welcomed the kiss and nudged Harry's mouth open. Tongues touching, a fire was created, passion and love embedded in each stroke. Draco's tongue firmly touched Harry's teeth, feeling them one by one, as if branding them his. Harry felt the stir of arousal in his groin; rubbing his naked self onto Draco's clothes didn't help much either. _

_Breaking off the kiss, Harry stared into Draco's silver eyes. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too," Draco whispered. _

* * *

Draco was broken, and he cried. Harry had broken him, and now there were too many pieces for him to pick up.

* * *

_To be continued …_

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the slow plot development .. I have the entire story planned out, but it takes a little time for me to actually get it out. Just bear with me! Also, **if you have any specific ideas for this story, or things you'd like to see happen, just go ahead and suggest it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. School's taking over my life. **Rating now up to M for strong language and future intimate moments. **Thanks for all the reviews!

_More notes at the end …_

* * *

Faithful

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The windows were open and the sound of trees rustling outside was loud. It was early in the morning; way too early for Harry to be awake. But still, with the bright glare of the sun and the sounds of nature invading his sleep, Harry stirred. He breathed in deeply and smelled the crisp, morning air enter his lungs. A small smile danced on his lips as the freshness of morning coursed through his blood and his body. Harry felt a warm body next to him, and he swept an arm over to embrace it. Eyes closed, his arm hugged the body close to his own.

Suddenly, Harry tensed. The body he was hugging was small and slight. His hand slid up and down the body, and he felt the strong lining of hips. A woman's hips.

Harry opened his eyes, anticipating Draco, but his mood dampened when he realized that he was lying with Ginny, in Ginny's bed and in Ginny's home. The smile left his lips, and the morning suddenly seemed too happy, as if mocking him for what he did.

Ginny moved closer to Harry, and snuggled close. She put her head under Harry's chin, and put a small kiss on his neck.

"Good morning," she whispered into the kiss.

Harry's eyes closed for a moment, and he wished that his heart didn't feel so heavy. "Good morning, Gin."

"Did you have good dreams?" Ginny asked. She caressed Harry's chest with her delicate fingers. Harry kissed the top of her head as a response.

"I don't remember them, actually." He thought for a moment. He doesn't really know if he remembers them or not; he just hasn't searched yet. Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to remember.

Ice, and snow. Cold, and hot. Blond hair? Black hair? Red hair? No, there were no colors, but there were feelings. Harry remembered feeling happy and he remembered feeling a warm hand in his own. Whose hands was it? Draco or Ginny?

Harry opened his eyes, and grabbed Ginny's hand in mid-stroke for a feel. He breathed out and let a strange feeling take over his body. It wasn't Ginny's hand. "Yeah, I don't remember anything," he said again.

Ginny replied with a noise, and fell silent. Harry wanted to keep thinking in the perfect silence, but decided that his heart couldn't take anymore. He broke the silence.

"What do you want to do today? I haven't got work … the Ministry's been doing pretty well lately, so I think I can take the day off to be with you."

Ginny grinned to herself. Excellent.

"I've got work in a few hours, but I can always call in sick. I'd rather spend my day with you anyway," she said. She loved this. She loved all of it.

"Hmm, good. Let's get started." Harry suddenly jumped out of bed. "I want to walk around town today. Maybe in Muggle London?" He paced around the room for a bit with his hands behind his back. His hair was tousled from sleep, and his naked body gleamed in the light.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but why Muggle London?"

"I just haven't been there in a while, and I think that I need to get away from the Wizarding World for a little bit. Is that alright?"

Ginny felt suspicious at Harry's intentions, but decided that he was right. Her love did have a rough time lately. Realizing one's true love is a hard task.

"Anything that you want, I'm up for." She sat up and let the blankets gather around her hips. Her breasts hung with perfect bounce, and she shook her head slightly to wake herself up. She could feel Harry's eyes burning into her chest.

_Perfect_, she thought. _I've got him now._

"Is there anything you'd like ..." Ginny started. Harry swallowed. ".. now?"

Harry watched Ginny's breasts bounce from side to side, and he felt a stir of arousal in his cock. He couldn't help it; sexual therapy had been a longstanding tradition in his household with Draco, but even without Draco around, the sexual therapy was.

Draco. Oh god, he thought about Draco. The arousal left in an instant, and Harry's urge to get away from everything became even more intense.

"Maybe tonight, Gin. I'd really like to get out of here."

The obvious disappointment was easily seen in Ginny's eyes, but Harry ignored it. He gave her a sheepish smile, and ran his hand through his already-messy hair.

"I promise," he said.

Ginny pouted with her bottom lip pushed out and eyes wide as buttons. She wanted Harry right now, but decided to drop it. She nodded her head, and gave her lover a sympathetic smile. "Okay," she agreed as she pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. "I love you."

Harry froze. He furrowed his eyebrows together and tried to comprehend what Ginny had just said.

_She loves me_, he thought. _She just said that she loves me. _

He didn't know what to say. He looked into her eyes from where he was standing, and gazed deeply into them, as if he was trying to search for her innermost secrets. Did she really love him? Was there love emitting from her blue eyes? Could Harry trust her words, or was she lying to him? Ginny's eyes were unmoving as Harry searched and searched and searched for answers. When he could find nothing but his own reflection, he just gave her a small nod, and replied, "I love you, too."

Too bad he didn't mean it one hundred percent. Too bad he had just technically lied to her. Too bad he still feels too damn horrible for what he did to Draco, but more importantly, too bad for doing this to himself. Just too bad for everything.

"Let's get ready, Gin. I'm ready for a long walk and some good breakfast in Muggle London."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Harry and Ginny found themselves standing in front of a Muggle diner called Uncle John's. Bundled up in wool coats and a scarf, the two admired the diner in front of them briefly before walking inside. It was early in the morning, about 10:30am, but already the diner was bustling with people. Attractive decorations with a laid back Navy theme, the diner replicated what would have been an old warehouse filled with Navy novelties. Harry absolutely loved it, but when he looked down at Ginny, he noticed that her nose was scrunched up in disgust.

"This place looks old and broken down. Why can't we just go to somewhere … nicer?" she asked. She shivered closer to Harry, and hugged his arm closer to her chest.

Harry stiffened a little, but decided to ignore the comment. "Let's go inside. The food is great here."

"How do you know? You've been here before?" Ginny asked as they walked inside the diner.

"Yes, a few times, actually. I really like it here." Harry raised his arm up to a waiter and put out two fingers for a table of two. The hostess immediately arrived and took them to a booth by the window. The view was of a parking lot filled with multi-colored cars. Ginny was obviously disgruntled by this new change of scenery.

"I don't understand Muggles and their contraptions even though my own Daddy loves them." She took her coat off and got herself comfortable in the bouncy booth.

Harry sighed and smiled at her. His green eyes were dimmed, but only from the disappointment at Ginny's reaction to the diner. It really was one of Harry's favorites, and he really had hoped that she would love it, too.

_Maybe not this one, but we'll try again_, he thought to himself.

The menus came and the two grabbed them and started browsing. After a few minutes, Ginny put her menu down rather loudly, and Harry directed his attention to her.

"I don't know what to get!" she exclaimed. She rolled her eyes around, and pouted slightly. "Order something for me."

"Alright," Harry said. "I can't do that. What do you want?"

"Surprise me," said Ginny. "Tea would be great though."

"Hmm," Harry replied. He took the menu and looked at it again. He knew what he wanted – hash browns, toast, bacon, and a cuppa – but he had no idea what the red-headed wanted to eat. Perhaps something light? No … this was a cold morning. Perhaps something hardy then? Maybe …

A few moments latter, and Harry decided to just get a mixed assortment of things for the both of them to try. The waiter came over, and Harry began to order the food slowly. Ginny watched him earnestly, noticing the way his cheeks would change colors when he was actively doing something. He was all hers right now, and she couldn't help but enjoy it. She really did deserve Harry no matter what everyone else said or what her subconscious said. They really were meant to be.

It was like Lily and James, history repeated over again. The best part was, Ginny decided, was that she knew Harry wanted this, too. Screw Malfoy! He wasn't red-headed, and he wasn't Lily. Ginny would be closer to Lily than anyone else in the world would be, and she knew that Harry always yearend to have that sort of connection to his parents. He had said it to her before during school.

"_Ginny, I love how we match so perfectly, as if my parents are living in us,"_ Ginny remembered. She also remembered how unbelievably happy she was at his thought. She knew they were destined.

But then everything got ruined with Harry began to question his own sexuality.

"_Let's just … talk tonight. I don't really feel like messing around."_

As Harry asked the waiter various questions about the breakfast that he was ordering, Ginny grit her teeth together in memory.

"_Okay, Harry. If you say so,"_ she'd say. She would say that, and now thinking about her stupidity, Ginny wanted nothing more than to strangle her past self. How could she be so stupid? She had let Harry get away from her, and she had let him do it so easily, too.

The next time, it wasn't just messing around that he didn't want to do. It was spending time with her that he didn't' want to do.

"_I can't see you tonight. I have way too much homework for Potions."_

Potions! How could she be so stupid? Why would Harry ever want to succeed in that class with Snape being such a bastard to him? Harry would go into the Potions classroom after dinner almost every night getting "potions" help, but when Ginny tried to visit him one night, she found the room to be empty, and Snape to be quite angry at her interrupting his personal time.

Ginny had wandered around Hogwarts that night looking around for her boyfriend, but when curfew had passed, she knew she had to give up. The next morning, she found Harry already up and in the Great Hall with her brother and Hermione.

Harry was now deciding between an extra plate of hash browns and a bowl of grits. As he continued to ask questions, Ginny continued to think, and the more she continued to think, the angrier she got.

When she had gone into the Great Hall that morning, Harry had given her a big smile, and told her to sit next to him. He gave her a kiss, and breathed in the smell of her hair. He even went as far as to put food on her plate, acting as if he had nothing to hide form her. But even if he did hide something from her, she knew that he cared about her. It wasn't fake. Everything that Harry did for her, and still does for her, and said to her, and still says to her was all real. They were not lies, none of them. She knew this for a fact

Even when he took her aside the very next day, and said, "_Ginny, I think we need to talk_," she knew that he didn't really mean it.

"_Ginny, I can't be with you anymore … I need a break. I'm just not ready for this."_

She didn't believe him because it was all fake. He didn't need a break. Why would he need a break when they were so obviously destined to be together? Lily and James wouldn't have wanted anything else.

"Ginny?"

Ginny snapped her attention back into reality. She looked at Harry and noticed that he looked worried.

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name for a while now, but you seemed so far away." Harry reached over the table and grabbed her hand into his.

Ginny's heart melted. See? She was right. She was absolutely, one hundred percent right. Harry did care for her, and it's always been this way.

"I'm fine," she said softly, the anger suddenly disappearing. She took her other hand and clasped Harry's hand into both of hers. "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking of?"

Ginny looked to her right and saw a mother feeding her daughter a bowl of oatmeal. "Just about me and you. I'm really glad that we're here together. I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I just wasn't used to this type of scenery … you know, with the whole Muggle thing."

Harry gave her an understanding nod. "It's okay. You'll love it here. The food is great."

"I believe you. You've said that many times already," she laughed. "By the way, how did you find this place?"

But Harry didn't laugh with her. When she turned her head back to him, she noticed that his eyes were somewhere else. They were fixated on something behind her, and she saw that his eyes showed an intense gleam of sadness. Not letting go of Harry's hands, she turned around, and saw what the love of her life was looking at.

There, standing at the entrance, of all the places for someone to be, was Draco Malfoy, and he, too, was staring at Harry.

* * *

_To be continued …_

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews give me the energy I need for longer chapters! Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews … I was going to put this on a major hiatus, but you guys just kept pestering me. So, as a result, I had to keep writing! This chapter might be kind of confusing ... there is a lot of switching from a memory to the present. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Faithful

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Draco groaned into his pillow and pulled the blankets over his head, hoping to block the obnoxious sound.

_Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP._

"Bloody hell," he snarled. With the determination of a slug, Draco poked an arm out from under the covers and reached for his wand. "_Finite Incantatem_."

The noise stopped at once, and Draco dropped his wand into his bed. He buried his face into his pillow, turning from side to side, rubbing the skin on his face raw. With a huff, Draco flipped himself over and threw the covers off. Clad in only boxers, he welcomed the cool air that touched his skin, waking up his senses even more. He turned his head over to the right, expecting to see Harry, sleeping with his mouth open, eyes fluttering from his dream, but his heart dropped when he saw that the space was empty and cold.

Glaring a little, Draco closed his eyes to block away the intense feeling of anger coming forth. He didn't like to remember what happened. In fact, since _it_ happened a few days ago, Draco has done nothing but not remember. Busying himself with house work and visiting friends, Draco had not a dull moment in his life.

So far.

But it was Monday morning, Draco suddenly remembered, and Monday mornings was when Harry and Draco would go into Muggle London for a bite to eat before work. This was part of a special ritual that they both came up with a few years into their relationship. Bored with the Wizarding World, the two men would often hop around from place to place, exploring the new possibilities the world offered to them. On one particular Monday morning …

* * *

"_Draco?" Harry asked tentatively._

_Without looking up from the _Daily Prophet, _Draco directed his attention to Harry. "Yes?"_

"_Well, Draco, I was thinking, since I don't have work for another couple hours, and we haven't eaten breakfast … well, I was thinking … you know … Well …" Harry tired to articulate as he clinked his spoon on his teacup. _

"_Out with it," Draco said, smiling. He peeked a look at Harry from behind his newspaper and saw him still fumbling for words. Draco's smile widened. He couldn't help it! He loved watching Harry fumble around, trying to find the correct way to speak his thought. It was a habit of Harry's to talk in circles for a while before he was able to get the point across. _

"_Well," Harry said, bring up his cup for a sip, "I was thinking we should go out for breakfast."_

"_That's a great idea, Harry. I heard Flourish and Blott's opened a little café inside their bookstore."_

"_No, no!" Harry quickly said. "I mean … I was thinking we should go out to Muggle London for breakfast. You know, to try something new."_

_Draco thought about it, but he didn't have to think long. Harry was looking at him with his striking green eyes, and even from behind the newspaper, Draco could feel them burning into him. He put down his newspaper and scooted closer to the table, grabbing Harry's hands into his. _

"_Alright, let's go. I was thinking we could find a good place to eat for dinner, but I think breakfast sounds a little more appealing at the moment." He leaned into Harry and gave him a peck on the lips. With a gentle squeeze, Draco stood up and walked toward the bedroom. He stopped and turned his head around. _

"_Well? Aren't you coming?" Draco winked and gave Harry a dazzling smile. _

_Harry licked his lips. His eyes averted from Draco's ass back onto his face, and he saw amusement in the blonde's eyes. Of course, Draco knew Harry would be looking. That's why he had to add a little umph into his step. _

_With a wicked smile, Harry leaped form his chair and in a few short steps, he was in front of Draco He grabbed the blonde by the waist and pulled him close. Harry kissed Draco deeply and he could feel his own growing erection on Draco's. _

"_Of course, I'm coming. But you gotta work for it," Harry said between the kiss. He let go of Draco and walked ahead. Draco followed without another word. _

* * *

Draco shook his head away from the memory. He didn't want to think of what happened next … it made him too angry. All of the false emotions, all of the promised lies, the soft touches now harsh, the passion broken into betrayal … no, Draco didn't want to think of it. But still …

* * *

_Draco looked down on his watch. Half past nine. _

"_Harry!" He yelled from the front door._

"_I'm coming, Dray! Hold on! I need to grab some Muggle money!" Harry yelled from the bedroom. _

_Draco rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. Of course, Harry would be late, but he didn't blame him. You know, after what Draco did to him earlier, one could only imagine the state of euphoria that Harry was in, which would ultimately, without a doubt, cause him to be floating on air … slowly. _

_A few minutes passed, and Harry came down, ready to go._

"_Finally," Draco said. He kissed Harry's cheek. _

"_Shut up, Malfoy," Harry retorted back. He grabbed his coat and put on his shoes. Draco watched and admired his lover. With an observant eye, Draco saw that Harry had polished his ring. He smiled. 'Sure, Harry,' Draco thought, 'grabbing Muggle money, eh?'_

_Harry stood up and took in a deep breath. "Okay, let's go!"_

* * *

Draco sipped on his coffee, staring at his ring on the table. It caught the sunlight and glimmered here and there. Draco stared at it, admiring the delicate way the ring curved and bent. Even though the ring was rather expensive, there were no jewels on it, only a script on the inside of the ring. He didn't think that the ring he wore needed to look spectacular anyways. Why should he flaunt a ring with a huge jewel when he could be flaunting the most beautiful jewel of all? A jewel with emerald green eyes, midnight-black hair, and skin lightly tanned to perfection. Why flaunt only a ring when he could be flaunting Harry?

Or so he thought. And now, sipping his coffee on Monday morning, Draco sat only to stare at the plain ring on the table.

Nothing special about it.

There never was anything special about it.

* * *

_It was chilly outside, but with Harry's arm on Draco's shoulder, the tw__o men were able to steal each other's warmth. Muggle London was as busy as it ever was, even at quarter till ten, but not busy enough for Draco and Harry to get overwhelmed. They were both ravenous, and hoped to find a good place to eat soon. After another fifteen minutes of searching around, Harry finally caved and stopped a passing woman, asking her where a good place for breakfast would be. _

_The woman, carrying a briefcase and wearing a form-fitting power suit, closed her eyes to think. The wind blew her long brown hair around, and Draco couldn't help but admire the beauty the woman possessed. When she finally opened her eyes, Draco raised an eyebrow. The woman had chocolate brown eyes, and they were full of wonder and kindness. _

"_Oh yes, I know where. There is a place a few blocks up, called 'Uncle John's'," she said. She gave them a big smile. "The place is small, but the food is incredible. I've been going for years! My daddy had been taking me since I was a little girl. I'm sure you two would love it!"_

_Harry's face brightened. "I'm sure we will! A few blocks up, you say?"_

"_Yes, not too far away. You'll have to keep your eyes peeled for it though. It's kind of hidden, but if you look, you won't miss it," the woman replied. "It has a load of Navy décor."_

"_Thank you very much," Draco said. "We'll go there right now. Thanks for all your help!"_

"_Anytime," she smiled and turned to go._

"_Wait!" Draco spoke loudly. "What is your name?"_

_The woman turned around but kept waking backwards. "My name is Evelyn. And yours?"_

"_Draco. My name is Draco, and this is Harry, my boyfriend." _

"_Well, it was nice to meet you both, but hey, I gotta run! Have a great breakfast though!" And she was gone. _

_Harry and Draco watched as she ran to catch a cab. "What a nice woman," Harry said. "Ready to go?"_

"_Yes, let's get going. We only have an hour to eat before work calls." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and started leading him. _

* * *

It was cold outside, despite the sunshine. Shivering a little, Draco put his hands into his coat pocket. He fiddled with the plain ring with his right hand, and felt the script with his thumb. After sipping his coffee, he decided that he was hungry, but had no desire to cook for himself. And since it was Monday morning, why not go to Uncle John's? Just because Harry had left him for the stupid redheaded wench doesn't mean that Draco wasn't allowed to visit his favorite place to eat.

And besides, Draco reasoned with himself while standing out in the cold, he's already here. What were the chances of Harry being here anyways? It was a little past 10:40 in the morning, and Harry usually had to leave for work at around 10:30. There was no way that Harry would be here.

Draco breathed out and watched his breath fade in with the air around him. His right thumb kept rubbing the script, as if wanting to read it, but was unable to decipher the message. Across the street stood Uncle John's, and Draco stood, watching people enter and leave the small diner. He chuckled to himself. Evelyn was right. The place _was_ actually pretty hard to find, but after ten more minutes of searching that one morning, Harry and Draco had finally found it.

* * *

"_Draco!" Harry yelled from across the street. They had split up, trying to find his highly recommended diner. _

_Draco looked for Harry and squinted his eyes when a cold breeze hit them. "Did you find it" he yelled back._

"_Yeah! It's right here! Come on!"_

_Good, Draco thought, he was pretty hungry. It was about time that the diner emerged to feed him a delicious breakfast. _

_The two met in front of the diner, and leaned into each other. They walked up the little stairs and opened the door. A rush of warm air greeted them, and they both sighed happily. Both men looked around, observing the many Navy decorations on the small interior of the diner. _

"_Table for two?" the waitress asked. _

"_Yes, two, please," Harry replied. With Draco's hand in his, they both were led to a booth. _

* * *

A growl startled Draco away from the memory. His stomach had had enough of his daydreaming and wanted attention. Draco looked at his watch on his left hand. 10:50am. After ten minutes of observing the diner, he finally deemed it Harry and wench-free, and crossed the street to go inside. He pushed the door open and welcomed the familiar gush of warm air onto his face. He smiled when he saw the waitress come up to him.

"Table for two, Draco?" she asked him, smiling.

"No, Janis, just one today," he replied. Fiddling the ring with his right hand inside his pocket, Draco scanned the room. Suddenly, his heart dropped and he could feel his legs start to give away.

Staring at him from his usual booth was Harry Potter, gazing at him with sad eyes. Draco stared right back, unmoving.

His right thumb started to rub the script on the ring frantically, trying to understand the lie.

_Semper tuus ero - H_

"Right this way," the waitress said to him.

Draco didn't move.

Understand the lie, he thought. Understand the fucking lie.

_Semper tuus ero - H_

* * *

_To be continued …_

* * *

**A/N:** _Semper tuus ero_ is Latin for "I am forever yours." Let me know what you think!


End file.
